you can do what?
by feelingsneverchange
Summary: Sophie, Sophia , grace, kate angela and Maddie are the best of friends, what happens when Grace finds a silver tongue? and what happens when Angela gets an idea that will change their lives forever. please R&R this is Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Grace's POV

"This sucks!" Sophie said throwing the magazine that she was reading down on the floor with the rest of the junk that was piling up

I looked up from my toenails that i was painting,

"What sucks?" i asked

She swung her legs off of the chair, and stood up.

"This summer!" she said looking out the window

Oh god not this again,

Ok recap, Sophia, Angela, Kate and Maddie left on a weeklong shopping holiday and were coming

Back in about a week,

So while our friends are out shopping we are stuck in an apartment with a drippy tap and a neighbour that is up all night doing you don't want know what.

"Soph honey if you say that one more time i will bash you with a spoon, arhh! I think i need a Cullen fix" i said walking into the spare room **(An: the friends live together, but not **_**together...**_**)**

I opened the door and smiled at the sight of the Cullen poster.

Around Jasper's face was my kiss marks and i don't even recognize Carlisle face from Sophie's many kisses.

The gang's life revolves around Twilight and the Cullens, without them half of us would be married thank god for Stephenie Meyer!

I walked in a went to the book case about twenty copies of the Twilight saga lay on it , i picked up the first one i ever read, it's pages and become ripped and in some places yellowed.

I sat down on the giant bean bag book in hand

"Soph bring me a coke would ya?" i yelled

"Of course honey i will stop whatever i am doing to bring you a coke," she yelled back in a sarcastic tone

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing much ya know watching the news..."

When she had left i opened to Jasper's story,

"Now that were alone," I said starting to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie's POV

I could tell Grace was reading. _YES! The phone to myself!_

I ran to the phone and dialled Sophia's number,

"Sophie this better be good!" she said

"Hello to you to!" i said sitting down

"Sorry, HEY GIRLS SOPHIE'S ON THE PHONE" she screamed to the others

She put me on speaker; we talked for about an hour, until Grace came out of the Cullen Room.

"OK i will talk to you guys later! Mwa Mwa!" i said before hanging up

Grace had a strange look on her face, oh god i think she had an idea,

"What?" i said shrugging my shoulders

" I have and idea," was all she said

I made my way to the door,

"I promise it hasn't got anything to do with burning, death and toothpaste..." she said looking dreamy,

"Grace, honey i don't want to know" i said walking into the kitchen,

"Right ok, my idea is about Twi-" she was cut off by the phone ringing

"Hello?" she said clearly upset that she didn't get to tell me

"Sophia, hi, yep ,how did you?, ok see ya later then, bye"

Grace's POV

How the hell did Sophia know i was about to say Twilight?

Anyway Sophie was giving me a look that said ' sophia new, so get on with the idea!'

"So, we have seen and Read Inkheart, and i am sick of looking for the right guy and ending at Twilight so i am going to find a silver tongue to read the Cullen's out of Twilight," as soon as i had said that Sophie was laughing,

"Oh and before you laugh yourself unconscious Sophia and the girl will be here in an hour," well that shut her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie's POV  
_oh crap...._

"Grace, i am going out for a bit ... i have to get something, you clean the house ok?" i was out the door before she could say anything else.

I ran into my car and drove into town,

_I think Grace has a point, i mean i knew one day one of us going to think of it, _

I speed into a little side street and parked Sophia's Volvo into the car park

I ran into the store, there, sitting on a chair in the middle of a second hand book store was a copy of Twilight. But this one was different; it was what us Fangirls called the golden copy.

I picked it up and went to the counter.

"This one please" i said handing the fat man behind the counter a twenty dollar bill

He gave me a funny look, _the little creep..._ and went out the back.

He came back with a slip of paper with an address on it,

"Um... thank you?" i said leaving the store before he started hitting on me

_The type of girl ya wanna chew on my bubble gum_

"Hello?" i said into my phone

"Don't you hello me," Angela's voice was clearly angry

"Hey babe!" i said trying to get her to lighten up

"get your ass back here, Grace is glowing..."

"CRAP"

I hung up and speed home,

I pulled into the drive way Maddie's car was parked alongside Kate's.

**Sophia's POV **

Grace had just finished telling us about her amazing idea.

_Oh god i think she's lost it..._

"Sophie's coming" i said to the other girls who ran to the window

"Sophia her car isn't in the drive," Maddie said

_Oh i thought i could hear her?_

"I ran her a few seconds ago," Angela said striating the blinds

Grace was still bouncing,

"I swear if you don't sit still i am burning your Jasper scrap book," Kate said

Well that stopped her.

Sophie walked very quietly through the door

"Sit. Down." Was all Angela said

Sophie's face went from scared to very, very afraid

"Spill!" i yelled

She took a deep breath and said...

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hehehe **

**Sorry it has been a long time but i have been on camp and then i couldn't be stuff.**

**A new chapter is on the way and it is FULL of surprises**

**Love you all**

**(Mrs. Dean Cullen...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophia's POV**

"When i was in year three, i was best friends with this girl named Clea, at the beginning of the year, weird things started to happen, like when we were reading the Secret Garden at my house, she said 'the little robin' and out of the blue a robin' appeared- anyway we looked into it and found out that she was a silver tough"

"AREYOUKIDDINGME?" we all screamed at her,

She looked up from her hands and smiled,

"I'm sorry you guys but she's been in hiding for the last 10 years and i couldn't find her-"

"You're lying." Grace said

Sophie stood up and walked over to Grace, who looked like she was in a state of shock.

"She's right, Grace how did you know i was lying?" Sophie said folding her arms

"I don't know, i just felt it- oh my god," Grace said her hand covering her mouth

**Sophie's POV**

It was time to tell them, god i hope they don't freak.....

"Guys the first time you read Twilight, did anything strange happen?" I looked over at the girls who had sat down,

They shook their heads no.

"Sophia, i am going to say a word, tell me what it is before i say it."

I thought of the one word that was sure to convince her.

"Twilight" she whispered

"Angela, what perfume am i wearing?" i walked over to the other side of the room

"Watford 39..." she trailed off

"Kate, if i was to walk out in a field of battle and i was being shot at, what should i do?" i said walking back over to the girls,

"Stop and rolled towards the trees-" her eyes were full of fear

"Kate, Aro knows everything about battle and you told me how to well run away but still, Sophia, Edwards's power is to read peoples mines. You know what i am going to say before i say it. Angela, James can smell things a mile away, you knew what perfume i was wearing from across the room, Grace, Jasper can sense and change people's emotions, you new i was lying. " I let that sink in.

"and Maddie, are my blue jeans Gucci?"

"oh my god yes...."

I took a deep breath and pulled out the golden copy.

I opened it to the last page were i put the piece of paper.

I picked up the phone a diled the number, it rang for two rings, and the girls went silent.

"_Hello Clea speaking" _

"Hey babe, it's Sophie, i need your help," i said nodding at the wide eyed girls.

**What will happen next?**

**I hope you liked it?!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Clea's POV**

"_Could all passengers flying to Australia on first class please make your way to gate 11, thankyou"_

I pulled myself off of the airport chair and walked over to the first class boarding area.

I looked at the line, _bloody hell it was long, _

Before anyone could miss me I ran to the bathroom and pulled out a pad and pen, when I was finished writing I checked to see it anyone was in the stools and read out loud:

_And she found herself at Sophie's door._

Everything went black and hey presto I was at Sophie's door

**Maddie's POV**

Ok Sophie said that Clea would be quite, and would keep to herself. And that she would arrive in three hours.

"SOPHIA HAVE YOU CLEANED THE CULLEN ROOM?!?" I screamed from the kitchen

"I THOUGHT GRACE WAS?!?"

"DON'T WORRY I DID IT!" Sophie yelled

_Ding dong…_

I stopped scrubbing the dishes and Sophia stopped vacuuming.

I walked to the door with the girls' right behind me.

**Sophie's POV**

Here go's nothing I said opening the door. And there stood Clea.

**Maddie's POV**

Clea was wearing Gucci sun glasses and apple bottom jeans and had French nails with a massive diamond ring on her finger.

"Quiet huh?"I whispered to Sophie who was just as shocked as I was.

"BABE!" Clea shouted as she ran into Sophie's arms.

"Hey Cle Cle! How are you? Come in and meet the strange family!"

We lead Clea into the house and introduced ourselves, then after the hellos' we showed her around the place.

"I saw the Volvo out the front, is that Sophia's" Clea asked after we brought all ten bags in from the step

"Yes… how do you know that it was mine? Or do you have a power too?" Sophia asked while she got Clea a drink.

Sophie and Clea shared a glance,

"Yes, I see Sophie told you more than she was meant to huh? Let me explain fully what you guys are" she was cut off buy Kate jumping up and marching over to Clea,

"What the hell? I know what I am! A freak of nature is what I am! I read four books and then suddenly poof! I can arrange a soccer team and they will always win! And Sophia can now tell when someone is about to say Twilight! Maddie knows what every brand name is and what it will match with it, Angela has an amazing sense of smell, Grace can tell what people are feeling and Sophie is like a second mother to us!!!" she took in a deep breath

"Now get this stupid thing out of us!" she screamed before running into the kitchen,

We all stood up ready to follow her and talk to her but Clea stoped us,

"Leave her," she said standing up,

"Now this is what I can do,"

**2 hours later**

**Grace' POV**

We were still in shock.

She could read us into Twilight, like IN Twilight!

I could be in Jasper's arms by midnight.

"I think I need to sit down," I said fanning myself

"You are sitting down," Sophia said not looking up from her hands

"Oh yay for me," I said letting my head fall into Maddie's lap

"Well I'll let you guys think about it," Clea said walking into her room

"A show of hands people," Sophie said

Everyone put their hands up.

I think it just sunk in because every one screamed

"OMC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Alice's POV**

I kissed Jasper on the check softly and got up.

I was hit by a killer vision:

"_JASPER NO!" a girl screamed as she stepped through a black hole._

_Three other girls came through the same hole._

_I was standing in front of Maddie; she screamed and tackled me to the ground._

_I could see Jasper behind her; he flung her off of me. Her body lay limp on the ground._

_The other girls ran towards her. They gathered around her body._

"Where's Jasper?" I said when I zoned out of my vision

"Gone hunting" Esme said from the kitchen

Oh god!

I took off into the forest after him.

I was about five seconds to late.

The hole had opened and Maddie walked out.

She screamed and tackled me to the ground.

"JASPER NO!" one of the girls screamed as she stepped through the hole.

She was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fiona's POV**

_3, 4, 5, 6- _

"Tatty! We have a newbie!" I yelled

"_Where am I?" A small voice whispered_

"You're dead, I am sorry you were killed by Jasper Hale, because you were killed' she flinched " in Twilight and you lived in the real word you can travel freely."

"So I can go into Twilight whenever I want and return?"

"Yep"

Wow she mouthed.

"My name is Fiona, and I'm one of the many angels that look over the people that die in Twilight and other books," I said walking over to her

"Why did I die?" she whispered, a single teat running down her cheek

"Whenever a group of people go into a book, one must die. But it was meant to be Angela, but someone messed with the system," I said

A strange look crossed her face, I could almost hear her thoughts.

"Kate..." she whispered

Her head shot up,

"Can I visit someone?" Maddie asked

"Of course," I said but she was already gone.

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while and I know this is short but I am writing a very long one now and some of our Italian friends come to visit**

**Mwa!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kate's POV**

"Kate darling! How lovely it is to see you again, I trust you are well?" I bowed my head in respect,

"Yes thank you, I have news" I said

Aro smiled, his milky teeth sent shivers down my spine.

"They have gone through, and one has been sacrifice, - I winced- her soul is yours," Aro's hand rested on my shoulder.

"Thank you Kate, but you made one mistake. You didn't kill her in the hole, you killed her in Twilight, which means, the Angels have her soul and you've failed me."

Oh shit.

He clicked his fingers and Jane stepped forward.

Her sickly smile made my insides turn.

"Aro I beg of you, please! I know where they are, you can have them. All of them just don't kill me please!" I screamed

He smiled,

"And where would they be?"

"There with the Cullen's! Jasper killed Maddie and they took her body to the house..." I can't believe I did that, I fell for the oldest trick in the book.

"Again thank you, you last though in this life is that you killed your friends- Jane?" he walked out the room.

I screamed once more before everything went blank.

Esme's POV

Oh my, in my many years, have never heard of such a thing.

I looked at the faces of my loving family and


End file.
